boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Coulson
Baron Nolan Coulson (d. 2014 or 2015) was a descendant of royalty. In his childhood, he fell in love with Erica, and while she loved him, she chose Nate over the Baron. He was sent by Erica's mother to find Erica in Arizona, but Erica refused to return with him and so he killed her in a rage. When he realized what he had done, the Baron stabbed himself with the same knife and died. Biography Early life Nolan Coulson was born into nobility, no later than 1990. He had a sister named Jenna, who he appeared to be on good terms with. At some point in his childhood, Nolan met a girl named Erica, and he developed strong feelings for her. While Erica reciprocated his feelings for her, she also felt the same way about a man named Nate. At one point, Nolan introduced her to his sister, and while Erica liked her, and saw that Nolan and Jenna were friendly with each other, Nate (who was with them) noted that Jenna seemed "terrified" of him. Although Erica was very conflicted for a time, she ultimately chose Nate over Nolan. This made Coulson extremely jealous. Hoping to get Erica back, he made several attempts to break up the couple, who had already begun dating, though none of his attempts were remotely successful. Nolan Coulson refused to marry anyone after that, although several girls were interested in him, out of losing Erica. However, he journeyed to a foster home he knew about in 2011, where he adopted two children (and the only children in the household). Mission to Zira's Palace In 2013, Nolan Coulson's sons disappeared in the night. Nolan finally went to Zira's Palace, hoping to ask Zira Miranda Grover for help. After he arrived, he was horrified to find Erica there, clad in a new slave costume that exposed her midriff though her skin was otherwise covered. Erica told him that Nate had died, and why she was there. Nolan flattered her slave costume twice and remarked that she had grown considerably healthier (as she was better fed than before) before leaving her behind in the dancer's lounge. Hiding his despair at Erica's fate, and his sadistic satisfaction at Nate's demise, he ventured to Zira's throne room, where he saw the infant Eegan Grover playing with a wasp and beating it to death on the edge of Zira’s (his mother's) robe, until Zira told Eegan to stop. Composing himself, the Baron asked for her help in finding his sons. Although Zira initially seemed reluctant, she relented when Nolan reminded her how much she loved her own son, appealing to Zira’s sense of motherhood. Zira looked to her son and smiled, and proceeded to allow Coulson to present evidence against Avara, the bounty hunter which she realized was responsible. Afterwards, Nolan took the culprit with him. In the Town Hall, Nolan approached Mayor Katie Black and asked her to put Avara on trial. Katie took Avara down to the prisons, and the following day, he was given a trial for which Nolan was present. When Avara pointed out that there was no proof, Nolan insisted that there was. To prove this, he had Black call Zira, who assured her that Nolan spoke the truth. After this, Avara was imprisoned for the kidnapping. Death Fifteen months later, Erica's mother fell fatally ill, although it has been speculated that it was a broken heart, possibly caused by Erica's abduction into Zira's Palace. In desperation, Erica's mother requested Nolan, who still loved Erica, to find her daughter and bring her back to her so that she could see her one last time. Nolan complied, eventually finding Erica inside Zira's basement (despite Erica trying to hide behind a bookshelf). Now face-to-face with his true love, Nolan remarked that Erica had gained a bit of weight, and added that he thought she looked even more attractive before Erica could take it as an insult. Erica was unimpressed with the Baron's tactlessness, refusing to come with him and rejecting his affections for her. Furious, Nolan finally lost his temper and killed her. At that moment, Nolan realized what he had done, and broke into tears. Overcome with grief, he proceeded to take his own life with the same weapon he used to stab Erica. Personality and traits Nolan Coulson was described by Erica as a "hot-tempered man", even though she liked him. He insisted on having his way in interactions, responding with violent uncontrolled anger when contradicted. However, he seemed to have a cordial, if not friendly, relationship with Jenna, despite Nate's allegations of the latter being "terrified" of him. The Baron seemed to be intolerant towards people who were mischievous, and could not bear their lack of civilization, as he himself told Erica. Nolan loved the latter very much, and after she dumped him for Nate, the Baron had become "unbearable" according to Jenna. Relationships Family Jenna Coulson Jenna Coulson was Nolan's younger sister. Nolan appeared to be on good terms with her. At one point, Nolan introduced her to his true love, Erica, and the latter's boyfriend, Nate. Nate noted that Jenna seemed "terrified" of him. After Erica broke up with Nolan, Jenna described him as being "unbearable." Erica Erica was Nolan's true love, to say the least. He met her as a child, and he quickly developed strong feelings for her. While Erica reciprocated his feelings for her, she also loved Nate. At one point, Nolan introduced her to his sister Jenna. Although Erica was very conflicted for a time, she ultimately chose Nate over Nolan. This made Nolan both jealous and infuriated, as Erica had been the one girl he had ever loved, and he tried to separate his former girlfriend and his worst enemy. However, all of his attempts failed. With his heart in tatters, Nolan refused to marry anyone, although several girls were interested in him. In 2013, Nolan was briefly reunited with Erica when he went to Zira's Palace to find his daughters there. He was horrified to learn of her fate, though Erica insisted it "wasn't that bad." After speaking with her and giving her a hug, he proceeded to the throne room. Fifteen months later, Erica's mother fell fatally ill, and requested Nolan to find Erica and bring her back to her so that she could see her again. Nolan complied, but when he found her, she rejected him, prompting him to stab her in anger. However, Nolan became horrified at what he had done. Heartbroken, he committed suicide, as Erica was his one thing worth living for. Nate Nolan's relationship with Nate was nothing short of deep mutual loathing. While Erica reciprocated Nolan's feelings for her, she was also in love with Nate. At one point, Nolan also became angry when he thought that Nate was insulting Jenna. Nate had thought, probably mistakenly, that Jenna was scared of Nolan. Ultimately, Erica chose Nate over Nolan. This made Nolan extremely jealous of him, and he made several attempts to break up the couple and get his girlfriend back. However, he never succeeded in this goal, and Nate and Erica were married. Appearances * * * Category:2010s deaths Category:Coulson family Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Unmarried individuals